Tonight
by Official Space Teen
Summary: When Ted confesses his love for Andromeda, she risks everything to be with him. *Witten for the 'Almost kiss competition*


**Hi, I'm Official Space Teen and this is my Ted/Andromeda fic that I wrote for the 'Almost Kiss' competition. There are some quotes in here from the song 'Tonight' from the movie/ play 'West Side Story'. I do not own the song or the Harry Potter series itself.**

Tonight

Andromeda lay sleepless in her bed. It was a cold, dark night and the black sky outside was moonless. She tossed and turned in her four post bed in the Slytherin dormitory, trying to shake the thought of him. But she couldn't. His cool, blue eyes were implanted in her mind forever, as well as the sight of his fair, blond hair falling over his cute, tanned face. Andromeda had fallen hopelessly in love with Ted Tonks, a mudblood. They only saw each other twice a week for potions class, but their casual conversations were enough for Andromeda to fall head-over-heels for the farmer's son. He was kind and caring; he listened to what she had to say with a genuine interest and could make her laugh, even when she felt like crying. Ted was the most wonderful person Andromeda had ever met; he had something about him, a true love for life. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, tell him that they belonged together, but… it wasn't that simple. Andromeda came from a strict pure-blood family. The Black family tree was old, proud and evil. She just imagine the things her parents would say if they found out that their daughter had feelings for a muggle-born. Her mother would probably start to cry. Her father would most likely start yell; scream things about mudblood filth infecting the purity of wizarding families. And then they would disown her. That, Andromeda was sure of. It was a matter of lover over family, happiness over despair. This was an issue she felt was much too big for any sixteen year-old to deal with… There was a brief ruckuses coming from the shafts above Andromeda's bed. She looked up to see Ted's owl, Dailey, fluttering near the 'windows' in the girl's dorm. Hastily, she clambered to up to meet the owl, reaching out her hand through the slits in the stone. Andromeda could feel the bird place parchment in her hand before fluttering away. She brought the letter to eye level and grabed her wand from the bedside table.  
"_Lumos." _She whispered, careful not to wake the others who were sleeping. With the use of the light from her wand, Andromeda began to read the inky words inscribed on the yellow parchment;

_Dear Dromeda,_

_I have loved you since our eyes first met_

_But you have not confessed your love for me… yet._

_Meet me at the west-most tower_

_To show you love me at this hour_

_From Ted_

Andromeda felt her heart leap with excitement. Suddenly the world became brighter and all her worries from before faded into to nothingness. A smile formed upon her face, a smile so big it mad her face hurt. She didn't care. She wanted the whole world to know that she loved Ted. Most of all she wanted Ted to know that she loved him. Andromeda knew she had to move fast. Hurried, she grabbed a clock from the dresser and headed out to meet the love of her life.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come." Ted greeted from the balcony.

"You clearly don't know me that well." Andromeda smiled, walking out beside him and gazing over the terrace. She could see Hogwarts in all its glory from way up there; all the evergreen grounds and beautiful heritage pieces of the castle covered by the dark veil of night-time.

"I've wanted to tell you how I've felt for ages…"

Andromeda giggled. "Then why didn't you just spit it out!"

Ted shrugged. "I was waiting for the perfect moment… And this felt like the perfect moment. Tonight the world felt clear and bright. I knew that I had to say it tonight."

"I'm glad you told me." Andromeda confessed. "Until today, life just seemed to pass me by, the world was just an address…"

Ted gave a knowing nod and she held him tight. Two stood looking of the balcony for what seemed like ages. Andromeda was happy just to be in Ted's company; to hold him near. It was nice not to feel alone in the big world anymore. It was nice to have someone there to just hold. And then the pair turned to face each other. Ted looked into Andromeda's dark eyes and see in to his pale blue ones and they lent in…

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice screeched before their lips could touch. Shocked, they turned around to see an agitated Bellatrix walking towards them. "Andromeda!" She yelled. "Were you about to _kiss_ a mudblood? Were you _talking_ to him? _Chatting_ with him? And about to _kiss_ him?"

"Bella! What are you doing here-?"

"I happened to be on night patrol, when what did the other perfect report?" She looked beside herself with rage. "I hear that my sister, my own flesh and blood is hanging around with muggle filth.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Andromeda yelled, walking up to her sister with new found confidence. "Don't call him mudblood filth! He's much more than that."

Bellatrix laughed at this. Her wicked cackle rang through the grounds. "You're not going more than mudblood filth when I tell mother and father about what I saw up here!" Violently she grabed Andromeda's arm pointed a wand at her chin. "You're going to wish you'd never been born."


End file.
